Didn't Even Know
by Invisibly Gone
Summary: "I almost lost you, Anna, and no one even told me." Being abandoned by her sister and best friend had an effect on Anna.


**Don't own Frozen or anything really**

"You did _what?"_

Anna slowly backed away from her absolutely seething sister. Not even half a dozen paces later, her back collided with a wall as Elsa advanced upon her.

"Why didn't anyone _tell_ me?"

Ice and snow quickly encompassed the area around them, although a small area around Anna remained free from the physical representation of the cold. Anna had yet to speak.

"You could have _died_, Anna," Elsa sighed. Whatever energy she had previously had drained away from her and the ice surround her faded away. "I could have lost you and no one had said a word."

Anna remained still as the queen leaned forward and collapsed against the younger girl and the wall. She was pinned, unable to move. Elsa clutched to the redhead's clothing and quietly shook. It didn't take long for her shaking to lead to tears.

Several minutes later, Anna tried to push the blonde and herself off the wall. Elsa only clung even more. Some clumsy steps intended for leading the blonde to a couch led to them tumbling to the floor. Elsa hadn't let go for a second and her grip never slackened. She remained attached to Ann despite the sudden shift in position.

"Why," Elsa finally uttered. Her voice was muffled against the cloth of Anna's dress. Her crying hadn't subsided and only served to obscure her words even further. "You did it once then you did it again. Why?"

Anna, in an attempt to comfort the queen, ran her hand through the blonde's hair. There wasn't much of anything she could say to quell the weeping and whimpering. The only thing that came to mind was physically reminding the other girl that she was still here. With that in mind, she wrapped her arms around the shaking girl.

"Why, Anna?" Elsa wasn't just asking anymore. Her voice was pleading- practically begging- for an answer, for any justification that the younger girl could give. She had almost lost the most important person in the world twice. That was already bad enough. That her sister had wanted to be lost had never even occurred to her.

Anna didn't reply immediately. Reasons, excuses, anything but the truth stormed through her mind. What was she supposed to say?

"I-It was an accident," she tried to say. But it hadn't been an accident; Anna knew that and Elsa knew that. How could throwing herself off of the second story balcony and then the third story balcony not a year later be an accident?

"Don't lie to me," Elsa glumly murmured into the velvet of Anna's dress. Anna was lying to her, they both knew it. Elsa still wished so much that both incidents had truly been accidents, but they weren't. If the weeping had started to subside before, they began again with renewed vigor now.

Anna sighed.

"I thought you hated me," she muttered. Before Elsa could start blaming herself, Anna rubbed the girl's back affectionately. "You never talked to me anymore and I never saw you outside of family dinners. Even then, you sat as far away from me as possible."

"I didn't-"

"It's okay, Elsa," Anna sighed tiredly. "I thought you hated me. I thought you'd be happier without me, so I tried to make myself go away. Avoiding you should have been easy, but I always passed by your door on the way down. After a while, I realized the only way I could make myself completely avoid you was to really be gone."

Elsa waited patiently for Anna to continue. Her sobbing had morphed into freely flowing silent tears, but she still waited and listened.

"When you didn't come to see me after the first time, I realized that you didn't actually care about me," she murmured before quickly backtracking with, "Not that you don't care! I know you do. I just didn't back then."

"I know you love me, Elsa," she mumbled into the blonde's hair after having pulled the girl into an even tighter embrace. She was tired of talking about this and just wanted to do something else. This was a conversation she had ever wanted to have. "I love you, okay?"

"I love you, too," the tired queen replied. A thumb lightly touched her face and wiped away the tears. Anna didn't continue her explanation nor did she intend to. Elsa loved her and that's all that she needed to know.


End file.
